Un apéritif ?
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Draco, Blaise et Théo vont devoir s'exiler dans le monde moldu, le temps de prouver leur statut d'espion pendant la guerre et vont avoir quelques surprises. OS HP/DM Yaoi


Bonjour, me revoici avec un nouveau défi de Cap ou pas cap... proposé par Fuzhen.

Cap d'écrire un OS sur _:_ " _La vie moldue des Serpentards"_

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : un petit Drarry tout doux ou presque (et sans lemon)

 **Disclaimer** : Si j'étais JKR, Snape ne serait pas 6 pieds sous terre, mais avec une jolie femme et 3 enfants dans un lotissement sorcier...

 **Résumé** : Draco, Blaise et Théo vont devoir s'exiler dans la monde moldu, le temps de prouver leur statut d'espion pendant la guerre et vont avoir quelques surprises.

Merci à **AudeSnape** et **Pauu** qui ont généreusement et très rapidement relu cet OS et corrigé les nombreuses fautes. Merci à elles qui m'ont inspiré et m'ont fait rire.

/!\ J'ai placé les Serpentards dans un contexte actuel : niveau avancé, technologie etc... Ils sont à notre époque et pas en 1998/1999.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un apéritif ?

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » grogna Draco en jetant l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

« C'est les journalistes, Malfoy... Ils disent ce qu'ils veulent et tout le monde les croit, » répondit calmement Harry.

« Nous avons été espions dans cette guerre, » dit Draco avec hargne. « Nous avons été torturés, nous avons apportés des renseignements précieux à l'Ordre. »

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil miteux et leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Hey, calme-toi Malfoy ! Je suis avec vous et tu le sais, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut prouver quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda Théodore avec son calme habituel.

« Rien... » souffla Harry. « Si vous sortez d'ici, ils vous attraperont directement et vous mettront à Azkaban sans aucune preuve. »

« Mais nous n'allons pas rester enfermés ici ! » ragea Draco. « Nous nous cachons depuis un mois dans cette baraque pourrie à cause des derniers Mangemorts, nous n'allons pas rester ici tout notre vie ! »

« Non... Pas toute votre vie. Juste le temps que l'Ordre vous sorte de là... »

« Et ça peut prendre des siècles ! »

« N'exagère pas Draco... » souffla Blaise qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque-là. Il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil et regardait la une de la Gazette "Les héritiers Malfoy, Nott et Zabini, recherchés pour leur association à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" Il secoua la tête en lisant le titre accrocheur.

« Quoi ? Tu es heureux d'être ici toi peut-être ? Dans cette horrible maison infestée de bête et de magie noire ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Dray. Tu sais que je déteste cette maison autant que toi, mais Harry n'y peut rien dans tout ça alors arrête de hurler. »

Draco lui envoya un regard noir depuis sa place devant la fenêtre.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais devenu le grand ami de Potter, » cracha-t-il.

Les trois autres occupants de la pièce levèrent les yeux au ciel. Draco était tellement...

« Si tu passais moins de temps à râler, enfermé dans ta chambre, si tu te montrais un peu plus mature, si tu acceptais un peu d'ouvrir les yeux autour de toi, tu remarquerais que ces querelles incessantes n'ont plus lieu d'être. »

Draco se contenta de plisser les yeux, signe qu'il était vraiment en colère maintenant, mais Théo enfonça le clou :

« Harry est maintenant un ami, et il serait le tien aussi si tu acceptais de mettre ta fierté de côté et de passer du temps avec nous. »

L'héritier Malfoy allait répliquer mais une voix grave se fit entendre de la porte du petit salon où ils étaient tous installés.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous n'en n'aurez plus l'occasion maintenant. »

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Kingsley Shacklebolt qui les observait avec un air grave.

« Que se passe-t-il King's ? » demanda Harry.

« Le Ministre a mis tous ses Aurors sur le coup, arguant que c'était les derniers Mangemorts en liberté. La maison risque d'être fouillée, comme Draco a du sang Black, ils pensent qu'il peut se cacher ici. »

Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains et tira légèrement ses cheveux, cherchant une solution.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Théo, brisant le silence.

« Vous devez vous cacher plus loin, » répondit Harry. « Jusqu'à ce que tout se calme et que King's puisse vous blanchir de ses accusations ridicules. En attendant, il faut faire profil bas. »

« Et nous cacher où Potter ? » cracha Draco « Toutes nos propriétés ont été brûlées je te rappelle ! Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas accès à nos coffres à Gringotts... Nous ne pouvons même pas acheter une maison sans mettre nos noms sur l'acte de propriété. Se cacher chez un membre de l'Ordre serait trop dangereux. »

« Je pensais plutôt à autre chose... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire... »

« Dis-nous Harry, » l'encouragea Théo.

« Il faudrait vous cacher dans un autre pays, dans le monde moldu. »

« _Quoi ?!_ » crièrent les trois Serpentards en même temps.

« Ça serait le meilleur moyen ! » se défendit Harry. « Vous pourriez sortir quand vous le voudriez et personne ne vous retrouvera tant que vous ne l'aurez pas décidé. »

« Il y a un problème Harry... Ils ne pourront pas se servir de leur magie. Dans le monde moldu, et même dans une grande ville, s'ils sont tracés, ils risquent d'être repérés... De plus, nous devrons couper tout contact, mais il me faudra leurs baguettes à présenter au Magenmagot, comme preuve de bonne foi et aussi pour qu'ils y trouvent la liste des sorts utilisés. »

« Alors vous pouvez laisser tomber, » répondit Théo. « Nous avons été élevés tous les trois dans le monde sorcier, et nous avions des elfes de maison, nous ne pourrons pas vivre dans le monde moldu. »

Il y eut un silence alors que chacun réfléchissait à une solution. C'est Harry qui reprit la parole le premier :

« Je pourrais venir avec eux ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda l'Auror noir, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et bien, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi. Et en ce moment au Ministère, je suis aussi bien vu que Voldemort - les Serpentards frissonnèrent - et un peu de calme me ferait du bien. »

« Tu viendrais avec nous ? » demanda Draco clairement sceptique.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas... Je comptais prendre quelques semaines loin d'ici pour profiter après cette guerre mouvementée. Pourquoi pas avec vous ? »

« Ça sera loin d'être des vacances Harry, » dit platement Théo. « Je veux dire, on ne sait rien faire sans baguette. Nous ne savons pas faire le ménage, ni la cuisine, ni faire les courses, et encore moins nous repérer dans une grande ville moldue pleine de... ces choses roulantes. »

Harry pouffa derrière sa main en voyant le regard dédaigneux de Blaise et Draco.

« Et bien je vous apprendrai, ça n'a rien de bien sorcier... »

Tous les sorciers présents froncèrent les sourcils devant cette expression purement moldue qui ne voulait strictement rien dire pour eux, surtout dans ce contexte.

Harry se mit à rire si fort que les autres ne purent que le suivre dans son fou-rire et même Draco esquissa un sourire.

.oOo.

« C'est... ça son magnifique loft en plein cœur de Paris ? » grogna Draco en s'époussetant après avoir atterri élégamment sur le tapis.

Bien sûr Harry, lui, ne sachant toujours pas se réceptionner avec un Portoloin, avait entraîné Blaise et Théo dans sa chute. Le jeune Nott se releva, légèrement contrarié alors que Blaise riait franchement, toujours par terre, les bras en croix, sous un Harry Potter grognon.

« Foutu monde magique pas capable de faire un truc stable... » grommela-t-il en se relevant, avant d'aider Blaise à se relever.

Il relevèrent les yeux pour voir effectivement un loft et effectivement très mal entretenu, comme les avait prévenus Fleur Delacourt, à qui appartenait cet appartement. Elle l'avait hérité de sa grande tante, décédée plusieurs années auparavant, mais n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'elle avait désencombré les lieux.

C'était une grande pièce haute de plafond, chaleureuse et très lumineuse, grâce aux grandes verrières sur l'un des murs. Le parquet était couleur miel et de grandes poutres en fer noir traversaient la pièce à la façon d'une vieille usine. L'un des murs était en briquettes rouges, les autres beiges. Une cuisine ouverte, assez récente, prenait la partie gauche avec un bar et quatre tabouret. La partie gauche était la partie salon, avec une bibliothèque vide, une table basse, deux canapés et deux fauteuils vieillots. Le tout paraissait confortable grâce à un immense tapis et un poêle à bois.

Sur le mur en briquettes, une grande porte coulissante en fer forgé menait à un petit couloir desservant deux chambres spacieuses et une salle de bain. L'une des chambres était bleu ciel et grise, l'autre était beige et blanche. Les deux étaient munies d'un grand lit sans draps, d'une armoire, d'une commode, de deux chevets et d'un bureau. La salle de bain était entièrement blanche, sauf un mur qui était rouge bordeaux. Elle possédait un lavabo, des toilettes, un meuble de rangement, un miroir en pied et une grande douche.

Après avoir fait le tour du loft, Draco aborda le problème principal.

« Hors de question que je partage ma chambre, » dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

« Arrête un peu de faire ton snob Draco, tu n'es pas dans ton manoir là, » grogna Blaise.

« C'est bon, » calma immédiatement Harry. « Je dormirai sur le canapé. »

« C'est stupide Harry... » souffla Théo. « Tu n'as pas à céder à tous ses caprices. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux que tout le monde se sente bien et que la cohabitation se passe bien. De toute façon j'ai beaucoup d'insomnies et je passe mes nuits à faire des aller-retour, ça sera bien plus pratique comme ça. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... » répondit Blaise sceptique.

« C'est réglé alors, je prends la blanche, » dit Draco sans attendre de réponse, s'enfermant dans la chambre pour y ranger ses maigres effets personnels qui tenaient dans une petite valise.

« Qu'il est sympathique ! » s'exclama Harry avec un sourire complètement faux.

Blaise gloussa et Théo se contenta d'un sourire.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Il avait appris à les connaître et les apprécier, à voir au-delà des apparences. Les deux Serpentards avaient eux aussi appris à voir plus loin que le masque du Survivant et à abaisser leurs barrières pour laisser transparaître leurs vraies personnalités.

Ainsi, Harry avait découvert que Blaise était plutôt blagueur, mais que ses blagues cachaient des blessures d'enfant. Il était très intéressé par la politique anglaise et étrangère, il avait une aversion pour les légumes, aimait le sport et les sortilèges.

Théo était plus réservé. Il avait beaucoup souffert du décès de sa petite sœur durant la guerre, c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient fait devenir espion. Il aimait les potions et la métamorphose, n'aimait pas le désordre et les haricots.

Voilà ce que Harry avait appris de leurs rencontres occasionnelles pendant la guerre et après un mois de cohabitation. Par contre, Draco ne lui avait offert que du mépris.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, Harry les réunit dans le salon. Les trois Serpentards s'assirent avec réluctance dans le canapé poussiéreux alors que lui s'asseyait à genoux sur le tapis avec un bloc note et un crayon qu'il avait eut la présence d'esprit d'emmener ici. Les Serpentards ne possédaient plus grand chose depuis la destruction de leurs manoirs respectifs. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas voulu emmener grand chose. C'est lui qui prit la parole pour organiser les troupes.

« Alors, nous devons faire la liste de ce que nous devrons acheter. Nous avons tous mis un peu de notre argent sur ce compte moldu. Ce qui vous paraît être une somme insignifiante, est en fait un beau pactole ici, nous avons de quoi acheter du mobilier, des vêtements et de la nourriture pour plusieurs années. »

Les Serpentards acquiescèrent sans un mot, faisant confiance à Harry.

« Alors, pour le mobilier, je pense qu'un nouveau canapé et de nouveaux fauteuils ne seraient pas un luxe, » dit-il sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs des autres. « Il faudra aussi un meuble dans le salon pour mettre mes propres affaires et je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour les meubles... »

Il lista ensuite tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Il dût penser à tout, comme les ustensiles de cuisine et l'électroménager, le linge de maison englobant les draps, les serviettes, les nappes. Il pensa aussi aux loisirs, comme une télévision, une console et des livres ainsi que des vêtements moldus pour tout le monde, des produits d'entretiens ménager, des produits d'hygiène. Les Serpentards pâlissaient un peu plus en mesurant l'ampleur de la tâche et la liste s'allongeait encore.

Harry, mine de rien, s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait hâte de faire ces choses tellement banales et hâte de voir les Serpentards dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. Il allait jouer à la console, chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire lorsqu'il était enfant mais bien sûr, seul Dudley y avait le droit. Il avait beaucoup de chose à rattraper. Il reprit la parole.

« Il est dix heures du matin. Le plus urgent, c'est l'ameublement, je ne veux pas dormir la dessus cette nuit, » dit-il en désignant le canapé. « C'est un problème en moins. Le plus simple serait d'aller dans un magasin de location, nous louerons un camion avec chauffeur et irons ensuite dans une grande enseigne d'ameublement. Nous pourrons aussi y acheter la vaisselle, le linge de maison, la décoration. Il faudra porter beaucoup de choses, remplir beaucoup de caddies, réfléchir à tout. Heureusement que Kingsley nous à lancer un sort pour parler et comprendre le français… »

Blaise, Théo et Draco le regardaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des mots. Harry, tout à ses pensées, ne le vit pas et continua sur sa lancée.

« Les vêtements moldus que vous portez aujourd'hui devront servir aussi demain, car nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire aujourd'hui. Une fois les meubles ici, nous devrons les monter et tout ranger. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout faire tout seul et nous en aurons au minimum pour la journée. Nous commanderons des plats à emporter pour ce soir et aussi demain. Car demain, nous irons acheter tous les vêtements. »

Draco fit un sourire lumineux. Apparemment, il y avait un mot magique pour lui : vêtements.

« A nous quatre, nous en aurons au moins pour la journée. Le jour suivant sera consacré à la nourriture, l'électroménager et aux loisirs. Des questions ? »

Harry releva enfin la tête pour voir l'air ahuri de ses nouveaux colocataires. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, pensant que les prochains jours allaient être très intéressants.

.oOo.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » gémit Draco en regardant les couloirs bordés de petites pièces décorées d'ambiances différentes les unes des autres.

« Bienvenus au temple du meuble en kit ! » ricana Harry. « Ici nous trouverons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous aurions pu passer par un décorateur d'intérieur, mais l'attente est longue et nous n'avons pas tout ce temps pour meubler le loft. A cet étage, c'est tous les meubles, nous n'en avons que deux, cela ira vite. »

Harry se dirigea donc assez rapidement dans les allées pour arriver aux canapés. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir si ses trois fardeaux suivaient et... sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Il se fit la promesse de trouver un moyen de retranscrire se souvenir sur un papier photo.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Blaise. Blaise était un beau garçon métisse, il avait le crâne rasé, de sublimes yeux en amande et un corps magnifiquement sculpté. Il était habillé d'une paire de converses, d'un jean bleu clair et d'un tee-shirt moulant blanc, sublimant sa peau foncée. Il était en ce moment même dans un état semi-comateux, fixant la télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur les morses dans la mer de Beaufort. Il n'avait jamais vu de télévision auparavant, et paraissait déjà adorer le principe.

Ensuite il y avait Théodore, il était plutôt petit et chétif, un peu comme Harry. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, le teint pâle et était vêtu d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit assez élégante. Théo, modèle de calme et de froideur, était actuellement en train d'appuyer à intervalles réguliers sur l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet la faisant clignoter, il semblait fasciné par le mécanisme et tentait d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Draco Malfoy quant à lui, dans son jean noir et son col roulé de même couleur, était au milieu de l'allée, une expression de dégoût profondément gravée sur son visage. Et il y avait de quoi : un enfant de trois ou quatre ans était suspendu à sa jambe, hurlant à chaque fois que sa mère voulait l'approcher, répandant ses larmes, sa bave et sa morve sur le pantalon du Serpentard qui secouait la jambe pour déloger cette chose gluante.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se mit à rire si fort, qu'il en eut des crampes d'estomac, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années.

Après avoir récupéré de son fou-rire, il vint prendre Blaise par la main pour le tirer et rejoint Théo qui reprit immédiatement contenance face au regard hilare d'Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers un Draco désespéré qui n'était pas loin d'attraper le morveux par les cheveux pour le faire lâcher prise alors que la maman désespérée était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Harry s'agenouilla doucement face au bambin.

« Salut toi, je m'appelle Harry, et tu vois ce grand garçon là, » dit-il en désignant Draco. « C'est Draco, et il a très mauvais caractère et aime beaucoup ses vêtements. Tu pourrais le lâcher s'il-te-plaît ? Et regarde, ta maman essaie de t'expliquer quelque chose, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le petit regarda le grand garçon grognon à qui il s'était accroché, il faisait la grimace, puis il regarda sa maman qui l'appelait doucement et se décrocha aussi sec pour se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Harry ricana.

« Tu as réussi à effrayer un enfant de quatre ans Malfoy, félicitations ! »

Celui-ci grogna et suivit le groupe qui avait repris sa marche pour enfin trouver ce maudit canapé. En quelques minutes, leur choix fut fait, ils choisirent le canapé le plus cher du magasin, le plus confortable aussi, en deux exemplaires. Il était en cuir brun usé et assorti de deux fauteuils. Une fois la commande passée pour récupérer le meuble au hangar. Ils choisirent tout aussi rapidement un meuble qui puisse contenir toutes les affaires de Harry sans pour autant dénaturer le style du salon. Blaise insista pour acheter un meuble pour une télévision, ce qu'Harry avait évidemment prévu, mais c'était bien plus drôle de voir Blaise essayer de les convaincre.

Ils descendirent ensuite au rez de chaussée où Harry reprit les commandes.

« Bien, prenons un caddie chacun, nous aurons beaucoup de chose à prendre ici. Nous avons trois heures avant que les déménageurs arrivent sur le parking. » En effet, grâce à une grosse somme d'argent et un pourboire généreux, l'agence avait pu fournir un camion et deux déménageurs pour le soir même. « Avec la liste ça devrait aller, mais on va essayer de ne pas se séparer. Quoi ? » dit-il en voyant leur mines perplexes.

« C'est quoi un caddie ? » demanda Blaise, curieux.

« Oh, bien sûr, » répondit Harry en se donnant une claque mental. Il désigna l'endroit pour ranger les caddies. « C'est ça, comme les chariots à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express, on pourra tout mettre dedans. »

Puis ce fut le défilé. Ils passèrent dans chaque rayon et discutèrent de chaque objet, tombant d'accord assez rapidement. Blaise était très enthousiaste et donnait son avis sur tout, Théo essayait d'aider comme il le pouvait, et Draco restait derrière, l'air plus blasé que jamais, ne desserrant pas la mâchoire.

Les moldus repérèrent vite ce petit groupe de jeunes hommes qui ne savaient pas à quoi servait une ventouse, vu que l'un deux avait posé la question sans honte au garçon qui semblait les accompagner.

« Hé Harry ! Il faut que tu m'expliques ça... » dit Théo en regardant les ampoules du rayon des luminaires.

Le Gryffondor soupira, il avait expliqué des dizaines de choses aujourd'hui.

« Les moldus n'ont pas de Lumos Théo... »

« Oui mais justement, comment font-ils ? »

« L'électricité est un phénomène physique qui a toujours existé dans la nature. C'est... Un échange d'énergie. Les moldus ont compris comment cela fonctionnait et comment transporter l'électricité pour éclairer, chauffer et faire fonctionner différents appareils électriques. Maintenant, on fabrique l'électricité grâce au soleil ou au vent par exemple. »

« Ils ont compris ça tout seul ? » demanda Théo, visiblement très intéressé.

« Mais vous croyez quoi ? Que les moldus sont une sorte de sous espèce de rat ou de singe ? »

« En tout cas c'est ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans mon livre d'histoire quand j'étais petit... » répondit Théo d'un air distrait.

« Oh oui je me souviens... » fit Baise avec un sourire. « C'était les numéros six dans la classification des animaux. »

Harry secoua la tête, totalement désespéré. Il allait avoir du boulot...

.oOo.

Les quatre sorciers s'effondrèrent sur le canapé. La journée avait été épuisante, et elle n'était pas finie. Le camion arriverait dans une heure et ils devaient nettoyer, ranger et monter les meubles. Eux avaient pris le risque de transplaner, ne sachant pas trop comment faire autrement. De toute façon, le transplanage était sans baguette donc il n'y avait pas trop de risque, c'est comme ça qu'ils se déplaceraient les prochains jours. Ils avaient dit aux déménageurs qu'ils avaient une voiture et arriveraient avant eux.

Pendant l'heure de pause, Harry ne se reposa pas beaucoup, comparé aux trois autres. Il descendit à la supérette, un peu plus loin dans la rue et acheta quelques petites choses dont ils avaient vraiment besoin : des produits d'entretiens, du papier toilette, un balai, des serpillières. Lorsqu'il rentra, les Serpentards était toujours à la même place, tous trois profondément endormis.

Le plus discrètement possible, Harry déballa les courses, ouvrit les fenêtres et commença le ménage. Ils furent pourtant réveillés en sursaut une demi-heure plus tard par un coup de sonnette retentissant. Le Gryffondor eut le plaisir de les voir sauter du canapé et chercher précipitamment leur baguette avant de pâlir, comprenant qu'ils ne l'avaient plus.

Ils furent coupés dans leur panique par un ricanement et regardèrent Harry, qui, avec un sourire insolent, ouvrit la porte.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le principe de la sonnette. Chez eux, lorsque quelqu'un venait leur rendre visite, les elfes venaient les prévenir en douceur. Qui était le sadique qui avait inventé une telle chose ?!

Les déménageurs entrèrent, portant le canapé, puis firent de nombreux aller retour avec tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté l'après-midi même. Harry leur donna un généreux pourboire pour prendre l'ancien canapé et les fauteuils et les emmener à la déchetterie. Pendant ce temps, il avait donné un plumeau à Draco, un balai à Blaise et une éponge à Théo et s'amusait à les observer se débattre avec les produits alors qu'il faisait le plus gros du ménage à lui tout seul.

Une fois que tout fût propre, ils durent assembler les meubles. Harry expliqua la marche à suivre pour monter la petite commode et lui s'occupa de celui pour la télé.

Les Serpentards mirent plus d'une heure pour assembler le meuble, se débattant avec les outils et les tout petits éléments servant à faire tenir ce… cette chose… Et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils leur restaient trois pièces en main.

« Ce n'est pas utile ça, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco.

« Non je ne pense pas... » répondit Blaise avec hésitation.

Alors qu'ils entendaient Harry s'approcher d'eux, d'un même mouvement ils cachèrent les restes de leur misérable performance dans la terre d'un pot de fleur.

A vingt heure, ils commandèrent des pizzas car les trois Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas de ronchonner. Blaise adopta immédiatement la nourriture moldue. Les deux autres, plus réservés, se contentèrent de manger.

Harry ne mangea pas grand chose, comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était tout de même content d'avoir pu goûter une pizza, une fois dans sa vie. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, depuis bien longtemps. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et les Serpentards, même s'il ne le disait pas, commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait pris beaucoup moins d'affaire qu'eux en partant du Square Grimmaurd, alors que lui avait encore toutes les siennes, elles n'avaient pas brûlé dans un incendie. Au magasin, il n'avait prit qu'un oreiller et un plaid. Blaise avait protesté, arguant qu'il aurait froid, qu'il serait mal installé, mais, tel un Serpentard, Harry avait habilement dévié la conversation.

Ils avaient quasiment fini de s'installer et l'endroit était vraiment agréable. Il y avait beaucoup de plantes, que Draco avait tenu à acheter. Tous savaient que cela lui rappelait sa mère, décédée pendant la guerre. Elle aimait les plantes. Ils avaient tous accepté, à condition qu'il s'en occupe. La décoration était simple, pas de superflu, moderne.

« Bon... Si nous allions nous coucher ? » proposa Théo.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, ils avaient parlé un bon moment de leur journée, ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Harry avait expliqué beaucoup de chose sur le fonctionnement d'objets moldus à un Théo réellement intéressé, ça avait été une bonne soirée.

« C'est une bonne idée, » dit Blaise en baillant. Il attrapa la main de Théo et le guida sans rien ajouté.

Harry s'était longtemps demandé s'ils étaient ensemble, mais Théo lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient quasiment été élevés ensemble, ils étaient comme frères. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils faisaient l'un comme l'autre beaucoup de cauchemars, revoyant sans cesse les meurtres de leur famille, leurs amis... Ils avaient donc commencé à dormir ensemble bien avant d'arriver ici, se protégeant l'un l'autre de leurs mauvais rêves.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry et un Serpentard colérique qui avait du mal à desserrer la mâchoire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence inconfortable, Draco parla enfin, le visage de marbre.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi nous aides-tu comme ça ? »

« Et bien... Vous en avez besoin non ? Je veux dire... Sans moi vous seriez toujours assis sur cet horrible canapé poussiéreux à vous demander quoi faire. »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous serions encore en Angleterre. »

« Sûrement à Azkaban. »

« Sûrement... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, » dit durement Draco.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, » s'indigna Harry.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été gentil avec toi. Je t'ai frappé, humilié, menti. Pourquoi aides-tu des Serpentards dans notre genre ? » demanda Draco d'une voix neutre.

« Qu'aurais-je fait dû faire d'autre ? » demanda Harry confus.

« Je ne sais pas... Tu aurais pu faire ta vie tranquillement sans te soucier de nous. Avoir une femme, des enfants, ne plus aider personne. »

« Mais... Je ne sers qu'à ça, » répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil énigmatique et, sans un mot, rejoignit sa chambre, laissant un Gryffondor complètement déconnecté.

Le dit Gryffondor sortit de sa torpeur quelques secondes, minutes, heures ? Plus tard. Il se coucha sans se changer, ni même enlever ses chaussures. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas longtemps, deux heures tout au plus et ensuite, son sommeil serait ravagé par les cauchemars.

Draco quant à lui, se déshabilla et se coucha dans ses draps neufs. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une parure car il la changerait dès qu'il aurait trouvé le magasin approprié, un qui vendrait de vrais draps fabriqués à partir de belles matières. Il réfléchissait à l'attitude de Potter, il l'observait depuis un mois et avait bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Aujourd'hui, il en avait eu la confirmation : Potter était perdu depuis la fin de la guerre et ne trouvait plus sa place dans la société. En même temps... Il avait perdu tellement de monde, Draco était surpris qu'il n'ait pas tenté de se tuer.

.oOo.

« Bonjour Harry... » marmonna un Blaise très mal réveillé, en venant s'asseoir au bar.

« Salut Blaise ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Pas trop mal... Le lit est confortable... Depuis quand es-tu levé ? » demanda suspicieusement Blaise en regardant autour de lui.

Le loft était parfaitement propre et rangé, le bar débordait de croissants tout frais, de jus de fruit, de crêpes, de confitures et tout un tas d'autres choses.

« Quelques heures, » éluda Harry d'un geste de main.

Ils attendirent sagement que les autres se joignent à eux avant de servir le café soluble écœurant qu'Harry avait trouvé à la supérette. C'était amusant de voir des Serpentards au réveil. Bien loin de l'image de la personne parfaite, ils étaient débraillés, leurs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et mettaient un long moment à émerger.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre le métro ! » dit Harry avec excitation.

« Le quoi ? »

« Le métro ! C'est... Comme le Poudlard Express, mais sous terre. »

« Sous terre ? » demanda Draco, clairement sceptique.

« Exactement, vous verrez bien, » ajouta Harry pour couper court aux questions.

.oOo.

Le trajet fut horrible.

Draco, la bouche plissée de dégoût, avait affronté les bousculades, la sueur, les chansons de mauvais goût avant de se retrouver dans le huitième arrondissement, dans les quartiers chics de la capitale.

« Je suppose qu'il est hors de question de faire vos achats dans les magasins de seconde zone, nous irons donc dans les magasins de marque ; Gucci, Armani, Hérmès, Yves Saint Laurent et tout le bazar. Vous devriez trouver là bas, les plus beaux vêtements. »

Effectivement, ces maudits serpents étaient dans leur élément. Surtout Draco à vrai dire. Il essaya des dizaines et des dizaines d'ensembles. Heureusement pour Harry, les vendeurs et vendeuses étaient là pour les aiguiller sur la mode et les aider. Bien qu'ils aient eu quelques réflexions un peu étranges, ils eurent l'air presque normaux durant les essayages.

« Vous me prenez pour un troll ? Je ne dépenserai pas un gallion pour cette chose qui a l'air d'avoir été vomie par un doxy, » dit Draco d'un ton catégorique.

Presque.

« Apportez-lui autre chose s'il-vous-plaît mademoiselle, » souffla Harry d'un air las, il se tourna ensuite vers le blond qui arborait toujours son petit air arrogant. « Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que les trolls, les gallions et les doxys, pas plus que les gobelins, les lutins et les noises, n'existent dans ce monde ? » grogna-t-il.

« Oh ça va Potter, je lui ai juste demandé de rapporter cette horreur. »

« Elle était au bord des larmes Malfoy ! »

« Je n'y peux rien si elle ne connaît pas son travail. »

« Maintenant tu la boucles Malfoy, ou je te laisse ici et tu trouveras ton chemin tout seul pour rentrer. »

Draco grogna mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche de l'après-midi, sauf pour répondre aux questions, par des réponses très courtes.

Harry qui comptait bien s'en sortir en passant par une ou deux boutiques bas de gamme pour acheter le minimum, n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'il fut propulsé dans une cabine d'essayage par Blaise et Draco alors que Théo allait demander conseil à la vendeuse.

Finalement, ils ressortirent tous les quatre les mains vides, ils avaient dépensé tellement d'argent pour quatre garde-robes plus que complètes, qu'ils avaient obtenu une livraison pour le jour même sans aucun souci.

Pour le retour, Harry choisit le bus, pour faire découvrir un nouveau moyen de transport au trois Serpentards. Ceux-ci n'apprécièrent d'ailleurs que modérément le moyen de transport, ballottés dans les bouchons entre les scooters et les voitures bruyantes.

Avec cette journée, ils eurent leur premier cours sur « comment se déplacer en ville » apprenant où et quand traverser, faire la différence entre camion, bus, voiture, moto etc... D'ailleurs, à la plus grande surprise du Gryffondor, Blaise, Théo et même Draco se montrèrent très attentifs.

.oOo.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un adulte et trois enfants, qui passèrent dans les rayons de la grande surface. C'est du moins l'impression qu'Harry avait alors que lui prenait ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la semaine, que Théo étudiait tout ce qu'il trouvait en appuyant sur chaque bouton pour voir ce que ça faisait et que Draco et Blaise faisaient une course de caddies. C'était assez rare de voir des jeunes gens semblant sortir d'une école de commerce, dans des costumes Armani flambants neufs, jouer comme des enfants de cinq ans dans les rayons d'une grande surface.

Ils avaient donc reçu leurs vêtements la veille. Si Harry et Théo avaient une garde-robe classique et sobre, Blaise avait opté pour un style un peu plus sportswear et Draco plus chic. Il avait tous les quatre, très fière allure. Enfin... C'était avant d'entrer dans ce magasin...

« Et ça c'est quoi Harry ? »

Le dit Harry, poussa un énième soupir et se tourna vers Blaise.

« Tu vois bien que c'est une licorne qui chante lorsqu'on appuie dessus... »

« Les licornes ne sont pas roses, elles sont blanches. C'est une insulte de les comparer à ces horribles choses, » répondit Blaise en brandissant une peluche My little pony.

« Les moldus ne connaissaient pas l'existence des licornes... »

« Et bien on se renseigne avant de bafouer l'une des merveilles de la nature, » dit-il en jetant la peluche par dessus son épaule.

Peluche qui se mit à hurler une chanson des plus niaises, ce qui fit tourner le regard de toutes les personnes du rayon. Harry leur fit un regard contrit avant de se baisser et de ramasser la peluche hurlante. Oui, aujourd'hui, il était bel est bien père de trois grands enfants.

Mais il comprenait. Des années d'éducations dures, des années à porter un masque de froideur, à refouler leurs sentiments, des années de guerre à laquelle ils avaient participé du côté le plus noir, à voir des choses horribles, puis un mois de stress, de peur de se faire attraper et emprisonner.

Aujourd'hui, les trois Serpentards craquaient complètement et s'amusaient comme des enfants. C'était la suite logique et c'était plus sain pour eux.

Lui, ne craquait pas. Pourtant, il avait de quoi, mais ces trois imbéciles comptaient sur lui.

« Harry, quand achetera-t-on une téléchose ? Il y en a ici ! » demanda Blaise.

« Cette après midi nous irons dans un magasin spécialisé. Je n'y connais rien, je préfère qu'on soit conseillé correctement, et ce n'est pas ici que nous le serons. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas le moment, » grogna Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui, les trois autres avaient déjà disparus.

« Venez au moins me dire ce que vous aimez... » déplora Harry.

« _Des pizzas !_ » entendit-il des différents rayons alentours.

Harry sourit. Mine de rien, les serpents devenaient moldus...

.oOo.

« Et ça c'est quoi Harry ? »

« Des saucisses Blaise. Il y en a aussi à Poudlard tu sais... »

« Oui mais celles-ci sont minuscules ! » dit le jeune homme en lui montrant un paquet de knacki ball.

« Ce sont des mini-saucisses pour l'apéritif. »

« Et c'est quoi l'apéritif ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif et regarda les trois Serpentards.

« Les sorciers ne prennent pas l'apéritif ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est quoi ? »

« C'est... Un moment de détente avant le repas. On mange des chips, de la charcuterie ou ce genre de chose, on boit de l'alcool et on s'amuse.

Blaise regarda ses deux compagnons avant de dire d'une voix enjouée :

« Mes amis, nous allons découvrir l'apéritif ! »

Après ça, ils parcoururent les rayons du supermarché. Harry était à la recherche de nourriture pour toute la semaine et de quoi constituer les réserves. Draco, Blaise et Théo cherchaient surtout des choses à boire et manger pour leur "apéro" de ce soir.

Ils achetèrent donc du Whisky, de la bière, de la vodka, différent sodas, sirops, gâteau et charcuterie. Harry avait pris aussi des légumes à manger crus et de quoi faire des sauces pour les accompagner. Il sentait que la semaine serait alcoolisée et qu'ils ne mangeraient pas très sainement...

Il dû expliquer tout un tas de choses au fur et à mesure des rayons, les clients les prenaient pour des fous, mais Harry commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il dut aussi faire face à une crise lorsque Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de jus de citrouille chez les Moldus.

Il put aussi acheter le petit électroménager qui n'était pas dans la maison : un mixeur, un blender, un micro-onde, un fer à repasser et une cafetière. Plus qu'un magasin, et ils pourraient commencer leur nouvelle vie.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient déposé les courses à la maison et étaient dans un magasin spécialisé.

« Bon... Nous avons une magnifique télévision, nous allons maintenant passer par les jeux vidéos. »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Théo.

« Vous verrez... Les moldus ont une technologie très avancée et nous allons trouver de quoi nous amuser. »

Ils arrivèrent au rayon jeux vidéo et Harry choisit la console qu'avait son cousin. Il ne l'avait jamais touchée, sauf pour la nettoyer, et c'est justement pour cela qu'il choisit cette console ; pour faire un immense pied de nez aux Dursley. Il choisit quelques jeux au hasard car il n'en connaissait aucun : Soul Calibur, Castle crushers, Assassin's creed, Halo, Sonic... et quelques accessoires comme des manettes supplémentaires.

Ils passèrent au rayon multimédia et Harry demanda conseil pour un ordinateur portable, un appareil photo, une chaîne hi-fi et quatre téléphones portables.

« A quoi ça sert tout ça ? » demanda Théo, les yeux brillants face à toute cette technologie à découvrir.

« À communiquer, à s'amuser, à se détendre et... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Blaise ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Le jeune homme avait en effet ouvert l'une des chaînes hi-fi en exposition pour, apparemment, regarder l'intérieur. Les fils étaient maintenant apparents, l'écran ne brillait plus.

« Je veux juste voir comment c'est fait... » répondit Blaise d'un geste de main négligeant en continuant de fouiller dans les circuits.

« Par Merlin... » gémit Harry. Ils allaient devoir payer ça aussi...

.oOo.

« C'était l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie... » fit Théo avec un sourire béat.

A peine rentrés, Harry s'était mis aux fourneaux pour préparer un apéro dînatoire, sachant très bien que les trois serpents allaient se goinfrer. Il leur avait demandé de s'occuper du branchement de la télévision en attendant, tout en restant très attentif au déroulement de l'opération. Il avait effectivement évité plusieurs catastrophes et s'occupa lui-même du branchement de la console.

Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée à manger, boire et jouer.

Les serpents n'étaient pas très doués pour les jeux de console. Le simple fait d'appuyer sur un bouton ne leur était pas familier, alors appuyer sur plusieurs en même temps... Avant d'arriver ici, ils ne connaissaient même pas le principe de l'interrupteur !

Pour Harry, c'était plus naturel, mais il ne connaissait absolument rien de ce monde et s'amusait comme un fou, au même niveau que ses trois nouveaux colocataires. Oui... La vie n'allait pas être simple avec eux, mais au moins il allait se divertir.

.oOo.

Trois mois plus tard

Draco posa ses clés et son appareil photo sur le meuble de l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures en les faisant sauter dans le placard. Il déambula en chaussettes dans le salon et s'affala au côté de Blaise sur le canapé.

« Ça va mec ? » demanda Blaise sans quitter l'écran des yeux, tirant légèrement la langue alors qu'il essayait de viser un vaisseau Covenante à coup de lance-roquette sur Halo Reach.

« Ouais, cette exposition était géniale ! Les moldus sont vraiment créatifs. Chez les sorciers, les tableaux représentent toujours quelque chose de réel alors qu'ici, ils inventent tout un tas de choses. »

« Draco Malfoy, fan des moldus, » ricana quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

« Ferme-la Potter. Je suis juste objectif, j'aime les belles choses et je le dis. »

Harry se contenta de sourire et reprit sa préparation. Il jeta un œil à Théo, assit dans son coin, surfant sur le net, alors que Draco prenait une manette pour jouer avec son meilleur ami.

Depuis trois mois, ils avaient bien évolué les petits serpents. Ils étaient maintenant parfaitement capables de se diriger dans la ville tout en évitant de se faire écraser. Ils connaissaient tous les mots, inventions et même les expressions moldues. Ils pouvaient parfaitement prendre le bus ou le métro, même s'ils préféraient prendre le taxi et connaissaient les endroits où aller pour chaque chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Draco s'était pris de passion pour l'art. Il visitait beaucoup de musés et passait du temps dans la rue à prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. Le fait que les clichés ne bougent pas l'avait au départ déconcerté, puis, il avait trouvé ça magnifique et y avait vu tout l'intérêt. Prendre un instant, un seul, et le figer sur le papier se révélait être un vrai défi. Chez les sorciers, les photographies d'art n'existaient pas, on prenait des photos pour avoir des souvenirs, où montrer quelque chose dans le cas des journaux, mais jamais ils ne prenaient une photo parce qu'elle était belle. Les élément bougeaient et en faisaient qu'à leur tête, il n'y avait rien de beau.

Avec un appareil photo moldu, les photos ne bougeaient pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait prendre la photo à un instant précis pour y capter ce qu'on voulait montrer, sous le bon angle, la bonne lumière, tout.

Si les débuts de Draco avaient été chaotiques, il avait vite pris le coup et le fait qu'il passe son temps dans les expos aidait énormément.

Blaise quant à lui, avait trouvé une véritable passion pour les jeux vidéos. Au début, il passait ses journées sur les différents jeux, jusqu'à ce que Harry le mette dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. Blaise avait alors cherché des clubs de sport et en faisait plusieurs fois par semaine, du volley, du basket et du badminton. Ça n'avait pas été facile d'apprendre les règles, lui qui ne connaissait que la violence du Quidditch avait eu du mal à ne pas mettre des coups de coudes lorsque ses adversaires étaient trop près.

Il avait trouvé un petit groupe de gens à l'un de ses clubs et allait souvent courir avec eux le soir ou le week-end. A part ça, il n'aimait pas trop la foule et contrairement à Draco, évitait de sortir dans les endroits trop peuplés.

Théo, lui, était avide d'apprendre. Il passait la majeur partie de ses journées sur internet, lisant des articles sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il vouait un culte à l'informatique et trouvait ce procédé incroyable. Il allait aussi beaucoup à la librairie et commençait à remplir doucement la bibliothèque. Il y avait de tout ; des livres d'école jusqu'aux romans policiers en passant par les livres photos de paysage.

Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, mais aimait tout de même se rendre dans les musées avec Draco, lorsque le sujet lui plaisait.

Harry se contentait de faire le ménage, la cuisine et le linge pour les Serpentards ingrats qui n'en branlaient pas une. Il commençait à être doucement agacé de ne jamais avoir d'aide. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient assez vite acquis ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur nouvelle passion, mais faire à manger ou repasser une chemise était du domaine de l'abstrait.

Harry n'était pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, il aimait bien trop sa liberté pour la laisser filer. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley car il s'entendait très bien avec les Serpentards - même Draco avec qui les relations s'étaient améliorées - et il s'amusait beaucoup ici, mais parfois, il avait l'impression d'être leur elfe de maison.

Il ruminait calmement contre ses colocataires, lorsque Draco se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et trempa son doigts dans la sauce pour ensuite le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Beurk ! » s'écria-t-il. « Tu as mis quoi dans ta sauce ? Du poivron ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase qu'était Harry Potter. Il balança sa cuillère en bois pleine de sauce à la figure de Draco qui l'évita de justesse, stupéfait.

« Et bien quoi Malfoy ? Ça ne te va pas que je fasse vos lessives, votre repassage, les repas, le ménage et les courses ? Il faut aussi que je me souvienne de ce que chacun déteste pour ne pas faire d'erreur ? Et que vos chemises soient bien rangées dans le bon placard, dans le bon ordre ?! Et tu veux aussi que je vienne te torcher le cul Draco ? »

Après un regard aux trois Serpentards qui l'observaient avec des yeux écarquillés, il traversa la pièce d'un pas vif, mit ses chaussures, prit ses clefs, sa veste et claqua la porte en partant.

« On a fait une connerie là, non ? » murmura Blaise, oubliant la partie qui se jouait sans lui.

« Nous sommes une bande d'abrutis... » souffla Théo en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment parti ? » demanda Draco toujours statufié à la même place. « Je veux dire... Qu'il va rentrer en Angleterre ? Après tout, lui n'a rien à craindre là-bas. »

« Mais non... » râla Blaise. « C'est un crétin de Gryffondor, il ne nous abandonnera jamais à notre sort. Il est juste sorti quelques heures pour se calmer et éviter de nous balancer son poing en plein visage. Bien qu'il aurait pu le faire, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu... »

Blaise s'affala dans son canapé et passa une main sur son crâne presque rasé.

« On est des gros nazes... » grogna-t-il.

« Arrêtons de nous lamenter, » dit Draco en claquant la langue. « Trouvons plutôt un moyen de nous faire pardonner. »

« Toi, tu veux te faire pardonner ? » se gaussa cyniquement Théo.

« Évidemment. » répliqua Draco. « Je sais parfaitement tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous depuis trois mois. Je sais aussi que, tout à nos découvertes, nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur. »

« Préparons-lui un bon repas ! » s'écria Blaise en sautant du canapé.

« Et comment ? Aucun de nous ne sait cuisiner. »

« Ça ne doit pas être sorcier, » répondit Blaise en ricanant. « J'ai vu qu'Harry avait des livres de cuisine, nous n'aurons qu'à suivre les instructions, un peu comme une potion. »

« Pourquoi pas, » approuva Théo en allant chercher l'un des livres dans la bibliothèque.

Ils s'installèrent les trois au comptoir et feuilletèrent le livre de recette. Les trois blêmirent sérieusement à la lecture des différentes pages.

« Mais c'est insensé ! » s'énerva Draco. « Pourquoi passerions-nous notre sauce à un chinois ?! »

« On va en prendre une autre Dray, il y a visiblement quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette recette... »

« Regardez celle-ci ! » s'écria Blaise en pointant une recette du doigt « Il faut juste trouver un ruban. »

« Un ruban ? »

« Et bien oui, regarde : ajoutez le sucre et monter au ruban. »

« C'est ridicule, on ne va pas mettre un ruban dans des œufs et du sucre, trouve autre chose. »

« Bon... Celle-ci, on ne peut pas, on est en automne, » marmonna Blaise en tournant les pages.

« Et alors ? » demanda Théo en levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Ils veulent qu'on fasse des œufs en neige... Et celle-ci ? »

« Oh non ! » s'écria Draco. « Je refuse de faire un roux, peu importe ce que c'est, je n'ai pas envie de penser au Weasley ! »

Blaise et Théo ricanèrent et replongèrent leur nez dans le livre.

« Mais, t'es sûr que c'est un livre moldu ça ? Il parle des aspic... Et là il faut une baignoire... C'est une blague ? Qu'est ce qu'on ferait d'une baignoire ? »

« Cuire le chocolat au bain-marie... » lut Théo.

« C'est qui cette Marie ? » grogna Draco qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

« Chemiser le moule... » commença Blaise avant que Draco n'explose.

« C'est pas vrai ?! Ce livre est une blague ! Une chemise, une moule, une Marie, un chinois, un ruban, un Weasley et de la neige ! Mais bien sûr ! Ça va être délicieux ! »

« Arrête de râler Dray... On va faire quelque chose de simple. J'ai déjà vu Harry cuisiner, je vais essayer de faire la même chose, » déclara Blaise.

« Tu l'as regardé cuisiner ? »

« Oui, tu sais lorsque je me couche tard pour finir une quête, je me lève tard et parfois, quand je déjeune au comptoir, il est en train de cuisiner le repas de midi. »

« Je comprends mieux... » grogna Draco.

En réalité, Draco était plutôt furieux contre lui-même, et un peu triste aussi. Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que leur comportement était franchement déplacé. Eux qui avaient été élevés pour être parfaits, avaient été en dessous de tout... Ils s'étaient complètement reposés sur les épaules du Gryffondor, qui assumait tout, sans rien demander, sans se plaindre, jusqu'à ce que tout explose.

Les Gryffondors étaient des idiots...

.oOo.

Harry de son côté, flânait dans les rues de Paris. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis au moins une semaine, pour autre chose que faire les courses.

Il était idiot...

Il le savait. Il était parfaitement conscient que s'il avait demandé de l'aide aux Serpentards, ils l'auraient aidé. En râlant certes, mais ils l'auraient tout de même fait...

Et lui, avait tout assumé seul, avant de craquer et de se montrer agressif. Il était si impulsif, c'était rageant. Et il se sentait si seul...

Bien sûr, les Serpentards étaient avec lui, mais... Ils ne parlaient jamais de la guerre, ou de choses trop personnelles et toutes les émotions qui tournaient dans son esprit commençaient à le rendre dingue. Il ne dormait presque plus, mangeait encore moins qu'avant et personne n'avait semblé le remarquer.

Ce n'était pas leur faute. Tout était de la sienne.

Harry tourna à un carrefour et vit un cinéma. Il n'était jamais allé au cinéma. Ce serait un bon moyen de calmer ses nerfs et de connaître quelque chose de différent.

Il sortit du cinéma deux heures plus tard, avec un mal de tête énorme, mais ravi. Le film avait été bien, sans pour autant être un chef-d'œuvre, mais c'était le premier qu'il voyait, alors il s'était plongé dans l'histoire avec un regard admiratif.

La réalité le rattrapa bien vite, mais il essaya de ne pas s'y attarder. Il devait rentrer et refaire à manger pour ses colocataires, ils devaient avoir faim les ogres. Harry espérait seulement qu'ils avaient pensé à retirer la casserole de la plaque...

Il mit plusieurs minutes à revenir au loft et lorsqu'il fut derrière la porte, il tendit l'oreille pour savoir comment se passaient les choses à l'intérieur. En tout cas, l'appartement était toujours là et n'avait pas brûlé, c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Mais je te dis que t'as oublié un truc ! » entendit-il. Harry savait que c'était Draco et il avait l'air agacé.

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois... »

« Mais tu vois bien que ça ne ressemble pas à ce que fait Harry d'habitude ! »

« Oui et bien je sais pas pourquoi ! »

« Les gars... » gémit la voix de Théo. « Si Harry rentre maintenant, il sera encore plus furieux. Vous avez vu ce chantier... »

Harry choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans l'appartement et tomba sur une scène déroutante.

La cuisine était encombrée de l'intégralité du contenu du frigo et des placards. L'un des paquet de farine avait dû être éventré, car il y en avait un peu partout, même dans les cheveux de Théo. Dans l'évier, traînait une casserole noire avec le restant de sauce qu'il avait préparé quelques heures plutôt. Elle avait même dû cuire un peu trop fort car Draco en était couvert. Blaise ne portait plus qu'un caleçon et Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi...

Les trois Serpentards étaient devant la cuisinière, regardant une casserole d'eau, qui n'avait pas l'air de chauffer, d'un œil perplexe. Harry pouvait voir des spaghettis dépasser de la casserole, ce côté était encore dur et celui baignant dans l'eau était complètement ramolli, ressemblant un peu à de la purée. C'était un vrai chantier dans cette cuisine !

Harry regarda le déluge avec les yeux écarquillés et fit la première chose qu'il avait à faire : il éclata de rire.

« Oh merde Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça... » se lamenta Blaise.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Harry lorsqu'il reprit contenance. « Je vais préparer le repas et... ranger tout ça... »

« Attends, dis-nous quoi faire... » demanda Draco au Gryffondor dont la mâchoire se fracassa au sol.

« Toi ? Tu veux m'aider ? »

Draco, vexé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard de défi.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça... Bien sur que vous pouvez m'aider... Commencez par remettre tout ça en place. Demandez-moi si vous ne savez pas dans quel placard ça va, » demanda Harry en commençant à nettoyer les traces de sauce sur le mur.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent un moment. Harry était d'humeur vraiment changeante et c'était pas bon ça, vraiment pas bon...

« Que pensez-vous d'un restaurant ce soir ? » proposa Théo.

« Ça serait super ! Et ensuite, les gars du club se retrouvent à une fête, ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas... » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le soir même, les quatre, désormais amis, se trouvaient à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Entre les téléphones portables posés sur la table et les cigarettes que Théo et Harry tenaient... On pourrait croire à de vrais moldus.

Draco avait déjà été abordé par deux jeunes filles qui lui faisaient les yeux doux et trois autres au bar regardaient leur table en gloussant sans arrêt mais cette fois, c'était au sujet de Blaise apparemment.

C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-et-un, et étaient plutôt séduisants.

« Où va-t-on ensuite ? » demanda Harry en enfournant un bon morceau de magret de canard dans sa bouche.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été aussi détendu et qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec autant d'appétit, mais ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des mois, voire des années, il se sentait bien et... normal.

« En boîte, » répondit Blaise en croquant dans une frite.

Harry suspendit son geste, la cuillère juste en face de sa bouche grande ouverte. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été dans une boîte... Ça serait un nouveau pas en avant. Bon... Et bien pourquoi pas...

Et effectivement, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Surtout Harry d'ailleurs. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, dansé et avait rencontré du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Ils avaient tous été dragués et Théo s'était même laissé tenter par une jolie blonde avec qui il avait fini la soirée.

Harry, lui, avait disparu pendant plus d'une heure, et personne ne savait vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé mais il était revenu heureux et joyeux, ça avait fait plaisir aux Serpentards de le voir aussi bien. Tellement bien, qu'il avait même fini par danser sur la plate-forme devant tout le monde. Draco avait même réussi à le prendre en photo avec son téléphone.

Harry était tellement sexy ! Et en même temps si... innocent. Il ne se rendait pas compte de son sex appeal et c'est ça qui le rendait si attirant. Cette photo, faite avec un vulgaire téléphone, était un bijou pour Draco. Elle représentait toute la luxure pouvant exister chez un homme en pleine déchéance.

.oOo.

Cette soirée avait été géniale et ils s'étaient faits des amis, alors, ils étaient retournés au club. Plusieurs fois.

A chaque fois, Harry en revenait plus joyeux que jamais. D'une façon presque compulsive. Presque superficielle. Draco commençait à s'en inquiéter mais ne disait rien. Il l'observait. Leur relation s'était nettement améliorée et il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor se fâche contre lui. Il était trop impulsif pour prévoir ses colères.

Ce fut une nuit bien fraîche d'octobre, quelques semaines plus tard, que Draco parvint à désamorcer son problème avec le Survivant.

Harry était parti seul pour faire la fête. Blaise se levait tôt le lendemain pour aller au volley et avait préféré se coucher à une heure raisonnable, Théo était à une pièce de théâtre et Draco n'avait pas très envie de sortir. Loin de se démonter, Harry y était allé seul. Mais il aurait dû rentrer depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et Draco était inquiet.

Sur un coup de tête, il envoya un texto - chose qu'il faisait très bien maintenant - à Théo pour le prévenir qu'il allait chercher Harry, prit ses clés et s'habilla pour sortir. Toujours très chic, il négligea sa tenue pour une fois dans la précipitation. La boîte n'était pas très loin de chez eux et il y alla à pied.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entra dans le bâtiment sans problème et fouilla la salle des yeux. Il était tard et il y avait déjà moins de monde qu'à l'ouverture mais Harry n'était pas là. Inquiet, il allait repartir lorsque, prit d'un doute, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour homme.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit le problème.

Harry était adossé au mur, l'air complètement ailleurs avec plusieurs autres personnes. Il tenait dans sa main serrée un petit sachet de cachets blancs et Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre ce que c'était. D'un geste vif, il lui prit le bras et le sortit des toilettes sous les faibles protestations des autres.

Le Serpentard tirait un Harry complètement amorphe hors de la boîte et, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il le força à prendre le chemin d'une ruelle sombre et le stoppa là.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ?! » grogna-t-il.

« Hey, Dray ! » répondit le Gryffondor drogué avec un sourire idiot.

« Prépare-toi, » répondit succinctement Draco avant d'agripper son bras et de le faire transplaner au loft.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux. Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que la non-réaction d'Harry soit si conséquente, ils avaient failli se désartibuler et apparemment, le transport n'avait pas eu très bon effet sur Harry qui n'eut que le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour rendre son maigre repas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps se mit à convulser.

Draco ne sachant pas quoi faire hurla et Blaise arriva très vite. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que le Serpentard à peine réveillé ne se précipite dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse à pharmacie qu'Harry avait préparé en cas de problème. Il revint près d'Harry qui ne semblait pas reprendre pied et fouilla en tremblant dans la trousse à pharmacie.

« Doli... Doliprane... Efferalgan... Biafine... »

« Mais merde, tu trouves Blaise ? »

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi servent tous ces trucs... Je ne me sers que de la crème pour les muscles douloureux. Si ! Ça je sais ! » dit Blaise en brandissant une thermomètre. « Mets-lui dans la bouche ! »

Draco ne prit pas le temps de lancer un regard sceptique à son ami et se contenta de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Puis, tous les deux regardèrent Harry, comme s'ils attendaient un miracle.

« Ça marche pas... » grogna Draco qui d'un mouvement sec, ouvrit la chemise moulante du brun et posa ses mains sur son torse, parcouru de fines lignes blanches, preuve de la guerre qu'il avait affrontée.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, ses mains diffusèrent une douce lumière qui pénétra dans le thorax du Gryffondor, calmant instantanément ses spasmes. La magie parcourait tout le corps du jeune homme, l'apaisant, le câlinant, le soignant. C'était la première fois que Draco faisait de la magie sans baguette et il luttait pour rester concentré. Le processus dura une ou deux minutes, pas plus.

La magie s'estompa et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Les deux Serpentards soupirèrent de soulagement et Draco braqua ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts du jeune homme toujours au sol.

« On va t'aider Potter. Tu nous a sauvés une fois, c'est notre tour maintenant, » dit-il doucement mais avec conviction.

Un long silence prit place dans la pièce alors que chacun essayait de se remettre des événements, avant que Blaise dise d'une voix joyeuse :

« Ce qui est bien c'est que maintenant, on sait que tu as 37,6. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond mais c'est un sacré progrès ! »

.oOo.

Six mois plus tard

Dans les rues de Paris, marchaient quatre garçons. Quatre parfaits moldus. Ils plaisantaient tranquillement, se promenant au gré de leur envie, dans un quartier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Malgré le temps frais d'avril, il faisait beau et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour cette petite sortie.

Draco regarda Harry qui était à côté de lui en train de babiller joyeusement à propos d'une émission idiote. En six mois, il avait bien changé... Draco l'avait toujours trouvé beau, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais mis en valeur, mais aujourd'hui, le Survivant était assurément le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il était rayonnant, ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, son sourire éclipsait le soleil, son corps fin et maintenant un peu plus musclé était moulé à merveille par son tee-shirt. Et ses fesses par Merlin... Il voulait en lécher au moins une avant de mourir ! Draco se secoua un peu pour enlever ses pensées très peu chastes de son esprit.

Après la fameuse crise, Draco s'était démené pour l'aider. Harry ne se droguait pas depuis très longtemps et la période d'accoutumance n'avait pas eu de véritable emprise, mais le Serpentard n'avait pris aucun risque pour Harry. Non, il avait pris un risque pour lui. Il s'était rendu dans le monde magique en France et avait cherché une clinique pour demander de l'aide.

Et il l'avait trouvée.

Le psychomage de la clinique était sous serment sorcier, il ne pouvait pas divulguer les secrets de ses patients. Draco avait donc pris rendez-vous deux fois par semaine pour Harry.

Celui-ci avait tempêté, avait refusé de s'y rendre mais avait dû céder face aux trois vicieux Serpentards. Ainsi, il avait pu exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, parler de la guerre, de l'Ordre, de son parrain, de ses amis. Il avait libéré ses émotions et était parfois ressorti dans un état lamentable... C'était toujours le cas d'ailleurs, tous ses problèmes n'allaient pas se résoudre en si peu de temps mais cela fonctionnait au moins, car Harry était bien plus épanoui au quotidien.

Dès les premières séances, le psychomage lui avait demandé de faire une activité avec l'un de ses amis afin de lui permettre de sortir toutes les semaines tout en étant pas trop stressé par les inconnus.

Il avait choisi de faire du volley avec Blaise et avait été très bien accueilli par l'équipe malgré sa faiblesse physique. De toute façon, le Serpentard veillait dans l'ombre, à ce que tout le monde soit gentil avec Harry.

Depuis, le Gryffondor était de plus en plus épanoui, à l'immense satisfaction de ses colocataires, surtout celle de Draco avec qui il avait tissé des liens très forts. C'était lui qui l'accompagnait à chaque séance, c'était sur lui qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il revenait complètement bouleversé.

« Eh ! C'est quoi ça ? » résonna la voix de Blaise qui sortit Draco de ses pensées et de sa contemplation.

Tout le monde pu voir Harry Potter devenir rouge brique et rentrer la tête dans les épaules en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule Parisienne pour s'éclipser au plus vite. Il fut néanmoins retenu par Théo qui lui empoigna le bras.

« Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? » demanda Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas... » baragouina Harry.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? » redemanda Blaise en pointant des doigts une vitrine décorée de plumes et de voiles de soie.

« Un sex-shop... » marmonna Harry.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un sex-shop, » dit Harry un peu plus fort.

Les trois Serpentards le regardèrent, clairement sceptique.

« Ils vendent des sexes là dedans ? »

« NON ! » cria Harry faisant se retourner les passants. « Enfin si... » marmonna-t-il, plus rouge encore, la tête baissée. « Ce sont des sexes artificiels, des objets de plaisir... »

Il releva la tête, voulant partir maintenant que ce moment gênant était terminé, mais il capta le regard que se lancèrent Draco et Blaise. Un regard plein de malice et d'envie. D'un geste vif, ils attrapèrent leurs deux colocataires réticents et les poussèrent à l'intérieur pour rentrer à leur tour.

Ils se mirent alors à tout regarder, tout toucher, trimballant Harry et Théo derrière eux.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Draco en désignant des sous-vêtements féminins étranges.

« Une culotte fendue Draco... »

« Et ça sert à quoi ? » demanda le Serpentard qui imaginait très bien l'utilité mais adorait voir Harry rougir.

« A... Un meilleur accès... » souffla le Gryffondor en détournant le regard.

« Et tu crois que ça existe pour homme ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire vicieux.

« Bien sur que ça existe ! » répondit Blaise en brandissant un boxer vert dont le tissu, qui était censé recouvrir les fesses, était clairement découpé. « J'aurais peur des courants d'air, » s'esclaffa-t-il ensuite.

« Et ça ? » demanda Draco, en saisissant un petit objet noir et lisse sur l'une des étagères.

Se faisant, il actionna un petit bouton en dessous de l'instrument qui eut pour effet de le faire vibrer intensément. Draco, surprit, le lâcha, puis essaya de le rattraper avant qu'il ne lui glisse des mains, chutant à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne tombe, le Sepentard, parvint à le coincer avec sa hanche contre l'étagère en ferraille. Celle-ci fit résonner les vibrations dans tout le petit magasin, braquant les yeux des quelques rares clients sur eux.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, seulement dérangé par les vibrations de ce qui s'avérait être un plug.

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire et pendant une bonne demi-heure, toute gêne envolée, explorèrent le magasin. Harry répondait à un grand nombres de leur questions et les Serpentards en était très surpris par sa connaissance de toutes ces choses inconnues dans le monde magique. Draco sentait une petite pointe de jalousie qui commençait à poindre lorsque Théo posa la question tant attendue.

« Mais enfin Harry, comment connais-tu tout ces trucs ?! »

Harry baissa la tête, gêné.

« Je vous ai raconté un peu la vie que j'avais eu chez les Dursley... Et comment je devais faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Toute la maison... Y comprit les endroits où Dudley rangeait... où Dudley rangeait ses magazines cochons. Et j'étais assez curieux à cet âge, j'allais souvent dans sa cachette pour voir quelques photos de femmes ou d'hommes dénudés mais un jour... »

Il déglutit bruyamment avant de reprendre :

« J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait ajouté... Des photos et objets, en souvenir de ses prouesses, » lâcha Harry d'une traite.

« Oh Harry, » dit Théo en le prenant contre lui de façon un peu théâtrale.

Grâce aux séances avec le psychomage, Harry s'était un peu plus ouvert à ses colocataires et leur avait raconté un peu de son histoire. Ils savaient à quel point l'enfance d'Harry avait été difficile et imaginaient très bien à quel point Dudley Dursley devait être laid.

Ils sortirent tous du magasin pour reprendre leur promenade. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, cela-dit, quelque chose avait surpris Draco - autre que le plug vibrant.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'articles pour les homosexuels ? » demanda-t-il. Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et c'est Harry qui leur amena une réponse :

« L'homosexualité n'est pas très bien vue chez les moldus. Disons... pas aussi bien que chez les sorciers. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre les préférences sexuelles et le fait d'être bien vu.

« Chez les moldus c'est tabou. Certains adolescents se font jeter de chez eux par leur parents après avoir révélé leur homosexualité. Certaines personnes n'ont pas les postes qu'ils souhaitent, d'autres se font tabasser dans des ruelles. »

« Mais c'est ignoble ! » hurla Draco au beau milieu de la rue.

Blaise et Théo avait un regard triste, ils savaient que Draco était gay et se voir rejeté par une partie de la population était compliqué. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que cette histoire, prendrait une toute autre tournure.

Draco, en signe de protestation, attrapa la nuque d'Harry et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Harry eut un léger court-circuit à ce moment précis. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une rue Parisienne, son buste avait été tiré en avant, donc, ses fesses étaient en arrière, et ses bras pendaient lamentablement alors qu'il essayait de se remettre du choc.

Draco était en train de l'embrasser.

C'était tout à fait chaste, mais... Au bout de quelques secondes, ça ne le fut plus du tout.

Draco, lui, venait de faire quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis des mois, sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Il embrassait Harry.

Et Harry ne le repoussait pas. Alors, il décida de rapprocher son corps de celui du Gryffondor lentement, pour l'enlever de cette position quelque peu embarrassante. Tous les deux maintenant bien droits, Draco enlaça la taille du Gryffondor et approfondit son baiser.

Et Harry y répondit.

.oOo.

Trois mois plus tard

Les quatre colocataires étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé devant l'un de leur fameux apéritif. Harry et Blaise jouaient à la console pendant que Draco montrait ses nouvelles photos à Théo lorsque des coups puissants à la porte résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

Ayant invité quelques amis, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas et Draco se leva immédiatement pour aller ouvrir. Cela-dit, ce ne fut pas la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

« Auror Shackebolt ? »

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, » répondit l'Auror avec un sourire. « Me laisseriez-vous entrer ? »

Draco s'effaça immédiatement et l'homme qui, pour une fois, ne portait pas de robe mais était habillé en moldu, entra avec grâce dans l'entrée et rejoint le salon. Il se stoppa net, avec un sourire aux lèvres, en voyant la scène banale que tout adolescent ou jeune homme aurait dû vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie.

« Vous avez amené les bières j'espère ? » demanda Blaise sans lever les yeux de sa partie.

« J'ai bien peur que non, » fit la voix grave de Kingsley.

Harry leva immédiatement les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes noires de l'Auror. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'il ne lâche sa manette et vienne serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Il s'était rapproché pendant la guerre et Harry le considérait comme un ami.

« King's ?! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis venu vous ramener en Angleterre ! Ils ont été innocentés et la Gazette chante même leur louange. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent, incertains.

Ils avaient leur vie ici, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Ils étaient ici depuis un peu plus d'un an et avaient appris énormément de choses, sur le monde moldu mais pas seulement. Sur eux-même aussi. L'idée même de revenir dans le monde sorcier d'après guerre ne leur plaisait pas. Néanmoins...

Ils faisaient partie de ce monde et l'aimaient. Ils aimaient la magie et bien qu'ils en aient fait abstraction jusqu'à maintenant, elle leur manquait.

« Et bien... Moi qui pensait vous voir sauter de joie... » fit Kingsley, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

« Quitter cet endroit va être bizarre... » dit doucement Harry en se rapprochant de Draco pour l'enlacer sous le regard surpris de l'Auror.

« Je crois que vous avez des choses à me raconter les jeunes... »

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, la petite commode où Harry avait stocké ses affaires, avant d'emménager dans la chambre de Draco, s'effondra en un tas de planches difformes.

Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire sous les regards incompréhensifs des deux autres personnes de la pièce.

.oOo.

Dix ans plus tard

« Tiens Dray, » dit Harry en lui tendant un cocktail avant de s'installer sur le transat à côté de lui.

« Merci Harry, » répondit Draco en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda à sa droite où son mari s'était installé. Toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il y a dix ans. Dix ans...

Après leur arrivée en Angleterre, les quatre amis avaient, en toute discrétion, acheté une maison ensemble. Ils s'étaient petit à petit réintégrés au monde sorcier en faisant de petites apparitions en public. Ça avait été une période assez stressante, mais ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Lorsque l'un d'eux se faisait insulter ou malmener, les trois autres réagissaient au quart de tour.

Car même si la majorité des gens les prenait pour des héros, une petite partie d'entre eux pensait encore qu'Harry était le futur Lord Noir et que les Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient partout était ses Mangemorts, c'était pour eux la seule explication plausible à voir trois serpents avec un lion.

Il avait fallu environ six mois pour que tout le monde se calme et pour pouvoir sortir de leur maison tranquillement. En six mois, ils avaient réfléchi à leur avenir et en étaient arrivés à une conclusion : les moldus avaient une avance considérable sur les sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré leur baguette, ils avaient été si heureux que, tout en faisant des sorts ridicules, ils avaient parlé pendant des heures de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en alliant la technologie et la magie.

C'est ainsi qu'était né le groupe "Technomagie". Tous les quatre, ils avaient créé une véritable entreprise en important les téléphones portables, les ordinateurs, internet et bien d'autres inventions, version sorcier. Plus de piles ou de batteries, plus de connexion foireuse, tout fonctionnait à la perfection, grâce à la magie.

Leur société s'était agrandi très vite et ils étaient maintenant les plus jeunes et plus riches chefs d'entreprise d'Angleterre, leader d'un marché non exploré.

Leur entente n'avait pas faibli. Si chacun avait fini par quitter la maison de leur début, ils étaient toujours aussi proches et étaient complémentaires dans les affaires. Théo gérait l'informatique, Blaise dirigeait les employés, Draco s'occupait de la communication et Harry de l'organisation.

« Alors, vous commencez à boire sans nous ? » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Blaise accompagné de Daphnée Greengrass avec qui il s'était marié cinq ans auparavant et Théodore au bras d'une magnifique blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Harry fit un sourire et proposa :

« Un apéritif ? »

FIN


End file.
